Yellow Queen
Patricia Horton, Patty/Patti, code name Yellow Queen, is leader of the Whateley Martial Arts Cheering Squad.A Simple Game Automa-Tech identifies her as a Melville Cottage threat to Phase.Ayla and the Networks General She was loosely associated with the Alphas and eager to join the core group, trying to curry favors whenever possible, until played by the Don in the incident central to The Clue of the Unseen Switch. Afterwards she seems to have become somewhat more wary of him. When Solange took charge of the Alphas she was made a full member, her intended role being organizing Solange's planned party to signal the restoration of the Alpha's righful place in the school hierarchy.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim Patty is from New Orleans, and sometimes she lets a bit of her accent show through.The Clue of the Unseen Switch Appearance Patricia is a tall, good-looking blonde. Personality She is bitchy, ambitious, but not particularly prone to work or even thinking things through. Powers She seems to be an exemplar, but doesn't appear to have demonstrated any clear mutant powers so far, only martial arts abilities that seem unlikely to be attained by a baseline with her personality and a laugh that might be classified as a sonic weapon. Appearances She is introduced while encouraging Jade Sinclair to leave Whateley for her own good, accompanied by the core cheerleaders. Sara Waite interrupts, setting in motion the events leading to the cheerleaders, under Patty's direction, kidnapping her and delivering her to Bloodworm and his Cult of Cthul for sacrifice to an unnamed demon. As punishment she and hers were given a month's detention, doing laundry for the Whateley Academy Football Team.There is no Whateley Academy Football Team, but their laundry is still pretty grim. While working on said laundry, Hippolyta interrogated Patty to find out who was trying to kill Sara. Patty, thinking Hippolyta was out of earshot, smarted off, only to find out that Hippolyta had paused outside the doorway, and heard her. The punishment was the thing of nightmares.Insanity Prerequisite: Part 2 - Destabilization She has attempted to school Ayla Goodkind in proper behaviour towards the Alphas, with lamentable results, first being knocked unconcious''Ayla and the New School, then having her cheer briefs and panties stolen.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 3 - The Ceryneian Hind'' And then when Patty questioned the propriety of her planned party in Boston, the girl had the cheek to ridicule Patty's entire world-view!Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 3 - The Legend of Britomart, or of Chastity Similar attempts to remonstrate with Hank Declan ended poorly.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 8 - The Mares of Diomedes Patty was especially welcoming to Selkie, commenting on the poor girl's accent.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 3 - Elohim Patty organized the cheerleaders to sell yearbooks to help fund the 2007 Senior Legacy Project.Crime and ChaosThe Secret of the Forger's List: Part 2 Classes *Basic Martial Arts Fall 2006 *some advanced martial arts class, according to rumor heard by Chaka *Some martial arts class with Chaka Associations *Melville Cottage *Whateley Martial Arts Cheerleaders *Little Bee (sister) *Alphas References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Alphas Category:Class Unknown Category:Melville Cottage Category:Louisiana